The day after Tomorrow
by Isapisa92
Summary: Ginny had waited a long time for this day to come......., yes the day Ginny would see Harry again since he broke up with her at Dumbledore’s funeral. i own nothing of Harry potter


Authors note: HEY! I really hope you like the first chapter of my fic!! Please go easy on me!, this is my fist fic, and it's a lot of work since my first languaje isn't English, but I'm learning and will get on with it because I love writing as much as I love reading (and that is saying much :) I want to ask for anyone who would like to be my beta reader since, as I suppose you'll realize, I have lot's of grammar and punctuation mistakes, just tell me if your interested, well then enjoy

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny had waited a long time for this day to come... and she couldn't really believe it was finally here. Yes, it was the day Harry, Ron and Hermione would get back from the horcrux hunting, yes the day Ginny would see Harry again since he broke up with her at Dumbledore's funeral.

She told herself she really understood Harry, she knew he did it for her safety, but why did it have to happen just when he started to notice her, it wasn't fair at all.

But really she was happy the day had come….not only because of Harry (which would be a little awkward) but because she really missed them all!, she had missed her daily arguing with Ron, and his crush with Hermione; oh Hermione, how she missed her!, she really needed a girl around that she could talk to. Ever since she set foot on the burrow her mom had been trying to comfort her giving her some endless speeches about how Harry really cared for her and was only doing it for her safety. The thing was her mom wasn't making it all better, she was actually making it A LOT worse. After getting dressed for what could be the best or the worst day of her life she went down to the kitchen to have some breakfast.

"Mom when is Dad going to pick Ron and Hermione up?" she said as she entered the kitchen, not naming Harry because if she did, she knew another of her mom's speeches would come.

"Soon I hope sweetie, but your father is caught up with some ministry work, so I would expect them to arrive a little later than planned" her mom answered so busy with cooking to even bother and look at Ginny's nervous expression.

Suddenly there were to craks on the living room, but Ginny didn't even move to see who had arrived, the only thing she could think about was how it couldn't be Harry, Ron or Hermione 'cause her mum had said they would arrive with her dad.

She let out a breath as her twin brothers came though the kitchen door.

"Hi mom, hi gin" they both said as they sat on the table and grabbed some pancakes

"Mum , when are Harry, Ron and Hermione getting here?" George while he devoured one pancake."

"Don't talk with food in you mouth!, and I don't really know when they are arriving, I depends on your father really"

"But why don't they just apparate?, they've got their licenses now anyways" said Fred

"No George, Hermione has her license, Ron may have got it before he went with Harry and Hermione to de Dursleys, but you have to remember Harry isn't still of age, he can't apparate until he's seventeen"

"Not Harry again!!!" shouted Fred, they still blamed him a bit about making Ginny feel bad, the thing was she didn't feel as bad as they thought, anyway Ginny knew they wouldn't stay mad at him for long.

"Well Fred it isn't….." started to say Mrs. Weasley, but Ginny interrupted "Well I'm going to take a shower ok? I'll be upstairs if you need me" she said trying to avoid again Harry's conversation.

After her refreshing shower, she got dressed and went to the kitchen to see if the twins were still there since she didn't hear shouting any more. As she entered the kitchen surprisingly there he was….right in between Ron and Hermione.

Ginny stood by the door shocked unable to move, just watching him avoid the eyes..

"Oh Ginny it seems your father got off quickly of work, they even arrived earlier than expected, what a nice surprise, don't you think???"

what a nice surprise indeed……………..

to be continued………….


End file.
